How it Began and How it Ended
by Falcon226
Summary: Edward has found a different way to bring his brother back without going to the other side. Even more intriguing is Riza's past, and how she came to join the military. It's the ending of the anime turned around to start a new story. Roy/Riza, Roy/OC
1. So it begins

What if the ending of the anime had been different? What if Edward found a way to bring back his brother without going to the other side? What was Riza's past? Why did she join the military in the first place? All of these questions will be answered in this story.

It's an interesting change from my random humor, now isn't it? This will be a short chapter, but the rest will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Okay, on with the story!

"Dante… it's over," said Edward, standing up, fully revived. "I really hate to do this, but to rid the world of a chance of anymore philosopher stones coming into play… Yes. I must do it."

Alphonse had crossed to the other side by now. Edward was trying to speak with full confidence, but he wasn't sure if his plan could work. He took a deep breath, and clapped his hands together.

"What are you doing?" asked Dante, surprised.

Edward grinned weakly. "Exactly what you deserve."

He ran up to Dante, and thrust his palms onto her stomach. Dante didn't get a chance to scream as she was pulled from the world that she knew.

"Edward… what have you done?" asked Rose.

"I… I sent her to the place where Al is," said Edward, fighting back tears.

Suddenly, a giant spinning vortex appeared, sucking up Gluttony and Envy. It left Edward, Rose, her baby, and the bleeding Wrath. What came out of the vortex was a boy: Alphonse Elric.


	2. What's wrong?

Well I already got a reviewer! Thank you FMA-KH-LOVER! Thanks for the interesting question opportunity! There are SPOILERS to the last episode! The first chapter takes place after Al has revived Ed, and gets sent to the gate. I've changed just a few details from the last episode to fit what I need, but the rest will be explained at the end of the chapter!

I don't own FMA, so let's move on!

"Roy, I see you were no match for me," said Fuhrer Bradley.

"Got to… stand up," Roy moaned.

Riza ran over to where her beloved Roy-kun was. 'Is he still alive?' she thought. 'I really hope he won.'

Riza stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him, lying there on the floor. She stopped dead in her tracks, and tried to fight back the tears.

"C-colonel? Roy?" she managed to spout out before having an emotional breakdown.

-Back to Edward, Rose, and the human Alphonse

"Where am I?" asked Alphonse.

"Who are you?" asked Rose. "And where did you come from?"

Alphonse looked confused. "But who are you?"

Edward was still trying to keep up the appearance of a strong man. Men weren't supposed to cry. It was against the manly code.

"Rose, this is Al," Edward said slowly. "You know how there was nothing in the armor? This is… really Al. Before we tried to bring Mom back."

"But who's Rose?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, we met her- wait, you don't know?"

"No. Where's Mom? Did it work? And Brother, why do you look so different?"

Edward furrowed his brow in thought. Something was wrong. Why didn't Al remember? He pondered it for a minute, before remembering that Alphonse was waiting for an answer.

"Al, what is the last thing you remember?" Edward asked, though he thought he knew the answer already.

"Um, we put our hands on the transmutation circle. And then nothing until now."

-Back to Roy and Riza

Riza kept on crying, and wouldn't stop until Roy said, "At least I killed him. But you have to get out of here! The building is c-collapsing."

"No…"

"Lieutenant! No, Riza… you can't carry me out."

"Then I'll just stay with-"

"No, I can't let you do that. There's something that I want to tell you."

Before he could say anything, a huge piece of concrete fell from the ceiling, and was about to drop on Riza. She backed up quickly, but now she was separated from Roy.

-Back to Ed and Co.

"Are you saying that… you don't remember any of the travels that we made? Do you remember the Colonel?"

"Colonel?" Alphonse was now puzzled. "Why are we talking about the military?"

"I'll explain later," said Edward. "Rose, can you take care of the homunculus boy? His name is Wrath, if you don't know. There's something we need to check on."

OOH! Cliffhanger! What now?


	3. Saved for now

Stupid randomness wouldn't let me on to write… but I'm back. I also needed a bit of thinking time to work out the details. Some of the so-called "mistakes" actually play a role later in the story, but I can't give too much away. This is a very difficult story, after all! And thank you to all of the reviewing people! I don't own FMA, yadda, yadda…

"Brother… where are we going?" asked Alphonse, sprinting across the city with Edward. "And what's going on?"

"No time to explain, Al," said Edward. "All I can say is that it's something to do with how the equal trade laws work."

Ed spotted a slow-moving car, and swung around into it from a pole. Al followed in.

"Excuse me, but I've gotta borrow this. Military business," said Edward quickly.

The man who owned the car frowned. "Sure, kid, but have you got a driver's license? You look pretty young."

Edward twitched, but then calmed down. "I just got my permit," he lied. "Can you help me get to the Fuhrer's? He's my… dad's boss."

Edward considered Roy to be more of a father than Hohenheim. Even though Hohenheim wasn't so bad, he still caused Trisha's illness. He could never forgive his father for leaving them alone for so long.

Edward had spotted some notes in Roy's hand about the Fuhrer while they were in the car some hours earlier. So much for the military being so secretive. He made a mental note of this, and now it was coming in handy.

"Sir, are you sure this is okay?" asked Alphonse.

"Hey, I've got nowhere to go."

Alphonse sat back in the seat, and tried to piece together all the information. It made no sense at all. And Edward looked so much older…

After driving for 20 minutes, Edward found the address that was on the note.

"Thank you, sir," said Edward, jumping out of the car with Alphonse.

The man smiled. "Any time…"

The two boys headed inside the collapsing building. They spotted somebody very familiar in a heap on the floor.

"Lieutenant!"

"Ed-edward-kun?" Riza stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it didn't go so well. Where's the Colo-"

"Brigadier General," she interrupted. "B-but who's that next to you?"

"Al," said Edward. At Riza's confused look, he shrugged, and went over closer to her. "Sir… um, no… Ma'am…? Oh, never mind. Riza, where's Roy?"

At the sound of the name, the waterworks started again.

"Erm, Riza was it? You have to get out of here," said Alphonse. 'The building is collapsing."

"But Roy…" Riza mumbled before being dragged out of the burning building by the two brothers. "He's still there…"

Roy:

"No… I can't die like this," said Roy, clinging to the last threads of life.

Suddenly, a shadow came dashing through. There was a burst of red light, and then Roy saw no more for hours. But now he was safe.


	4. The Whole Story

Mwahaha… I'm having way too much fun with the suspense! And yes, there is going to be quite a bit of Royai in here, but the drama and angst is more prominent. You people probably think this will be a really dull story, but there will be a silly misunderstanding in the next few chapters after. I don't own FMA or anything, so let's go!

"Who…? What? Where am I?" Roy asked, sitting up slowly.

He couldn't see anything, and the only thing he heard was muffled sound. Roy could not even hear his own voice.

He reached out, and found the floor. It was hot and sticky.

'What the heck?' he thought.

Edward, Alphonse, and Riza:

"Riza, there's no time to save him," said Edward. "Accept it and move on. He was just your superior, right?"

Riza looked away. "You don't get it. You never will."

"I think you're right," said Edward, and that ended the awkward conversation.

The three walked on in silence. They only stopped for Riza to pick up her newsboy cap that she had left behind earlier. She slapped it on her head, and tucked the loose hairs in.

"What's that for?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, I'm partially responsible for the destruction of the Fuhrer's home. I don't think that it's a good idea for me to be seen."

Alphonse nodded, and turned his head to his brother.

"Brother, what's going on? We don't have anything else to do but talk."

Edward took a deep breath, and said, "I don't exactly know what really is going on, but all I've got so far is that Envy and Gluttony were taken to the other side of the Gate. That's where I went, but… wait you don't know the whole story yet. I guess if we're going to be walking for so long, I might as well tell it."

Edward told Alphonse all about their adventures together. He told about the fake Elric brothers, Lior, Scar, the homunculi, the military, and the philosopher's stone. He also told of the Gate, friendships, killing, and other important subjects. Riza pretended not to listen, but she couldn't help it. She had never heard the brothers' story in its' entirety, and being in the military taught how you needed to soak up any information.

"…And here we are now. I believe that your body has been at the Gate for a very long time, not thinking or anything. That would explain the memory loss. The Gate also probably had something to keep you from aging, too. Dante was the medium to get you back, and the homunculi needed to be taken as extra sacrifice."

Alphonse nodded, and took a minute to take it all in.

"Brother, thank you," he said simply.

Roy:

"…Destiny, that's my name."

The sounds had come from nowhere, and then they were gone. The first thing Roy had heard in such a long time. And then he could hear no more.


	5. At the bar

Okay, peoples, this is where the story gets a bit weird! Just warning you. Well… I don't own FMA, so onward! FOR NARNIA!

"Alphonse, just stay with me this time," said Edward quietly, avoiding his brother's eyes as he walked.

Riza stopped suddenly in front of a building. Edward and Alphonse bumped into her because she had been a few steps ahead of them.

"That's a bar," said Alphonse, pointing up at the sign.

"I know. May I stop here for a second?"

"Um, sure," said Edward. "But I don't think that Al and I should go in. You know… I'm 15, and Al looks 10."

Edward and Alphonse sat down against the bar's wall. Riza walked in quickly, and went straight up to the bar.

"Hey, man," a rather busty woman said to Riza. "Want to get it on?"

Riza glared, and pulled off her hat, exposing her shoulder-length hair. "I think you've made a rather large mistake," she said coolly.

"I, uh," the woman blushed. She muttered under her breath, "Darn cross dressers."

Riza sighed and turned to the bartender. "Hey, Carl. What have you heard of… him?"

"Ri! What are you doing out here?" asked Carl.

"Just some work. And can you answer my question?"

"Ah, he's still out that way," said the overweight bartender, pointing to the east. "He's not done much lately. Jus' biding his time is my guess."

"Alright, thanks," said Riza, placing a 5 sens bill on the table. She left as quickly as when she came in.

"So how did it go?" Alphonse asked as she came out.

Riza blushed. "Well, it could have gone better. But I need to go somewhere. It's not that long a walk."

"Sure, but where?"

Yay! Half-cliffhanger! This chapter took awhile to play out in my head. And just for a note, the three had been walking for about an hour before stopping.


	6. Revealed

Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed! Especially FMA-KH-LOVER who has been here and reviewed all of the chapters except for one. And Destiny… you'll see what that means.

"Well, I'd rather not say too much," said Riza, her voice quieting. "Will you please just trust me?"

The two boys turned to each other, whispered something, and then nodded.

"If this is something you really need to do, then we are behind you all the way," said Edward.

"Thank you."

They walked on for another half hour in silence. The weather was starting to get chilly. Alphonse shivered, and wondered when they would reach wherever they were going.

"Just a few more minutes," Riza whispered. "And then I can…"

She took a deep breath, and clenched her fist. Edward observed this, but he just shrugged. It wasn't his business.

Riza stopped. Edward and Alphonse were careful not to bump into each other again. They were now in front of a long, winding dirt road that would end in a house. The boys couldn't tell how large it was, because it was so far away.

"Well this looks like a long walk," said Alphonse.

"Not really," said Riza. "Just close yours eyes, and walk straight ahead."

This was easier said then done. Being enveloped in the darkness was disturbing and strange. The brothers grabbed hands, and nervously stepped forward. They couldn't tell how long they had been going, but then Riza put a hand on each of them, and simply said, "We're here."

Edward and Alphonse opened their eyes, and immediately started gaping in awe at the splendor of the mansion before them. Alphonse whipped around to check behind him, but he didn't see anything but black. A strange resonance was in the air.

'Weird,' he thought, but then forgot that again as he turned back around.

The three slowly stepped inside to find the most elaborate mansion that could possibly exist. The Fuhrer's looked like a ramshackle hut compared to it. Crystal chandeliers hung everywhere, and every doorknob and railing was coated in solid gold.

"My dear child," a voice from above echoed. "So you have come back to me."

Riza looked up, and said, "Back to you? No, I've come back to take what is and always will be mine. And I think you have somebody whom I care about here."

"Ah, him?" sounded the booming voice. "You have inherited my intellect by figuring that out."

"Who's that?" Alphonse whispered to his older brother.

"Silence!" shouted the voice. "I can here all that you say. But my dear Riza hasn't told you yet? Oh, so sad…"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Edward. "Cut the crap, and tell us what's going on!"

A man stepped from behind a curtain and smiled. "I believe that she can tell you this better than I can."

'He looks familiar,' thought Edward.

The boys looked to Riza. She sighed, and looked away.

"I've never told anybody I have ever known about this. It's too terrible a secret, and I guess I never have been very strong. But I will tell now that this time it's necessary," Riza said. "Years before the Ishbalan war, the homunculi sent scouts out to find out everything. My father, the man right there, was one of them. Since most of these men are idiots, they raped innocent Ishbalan women. One of them happened to be my mother."

"Heh, good times…" said the man.

If this story is too much for you people, I'm just warning that it deals with very serious issues, and it might get worse. I don't mind if you leave now, but at least leave a parting comment!


	7. A rivalry?

SO sorry I didn't update! This has been written for almost a week, and I had some confusion with uploading, and switching houses. This was very hard to write, so I didn't want to redo it!

Thank you so much to Nilmiel and Kenya for giving me a critique! I really appreciate it, because I can't show my stories anywhere, and I can't tell what I do myself. I will try to work on making my style flow better, but my poetry and writing style is very blocky, and it doesn't work so well here, I guess. And I don't think that Edward's so good at understanding relationships, him kind of missing out on a lot of a "normal childhood".

And if the story does get weird, blame my bed. It had me there for 2 hours straight thinking. The weirder moments I thought out too much, so they HAD to go in. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or whatever!

'He's so familiar,' thought Edward. 'Who… Oh my God, I think I've just realized something!'

"You… You're that guy from the car we went in to the Fuhrer's house! But how…?"

The man smirked. "I'm just controlling the world how I want it to be controlled. I'm Destiny Hawkeye, influencer of fate. Now, my dear Riza… if you'd care to continue?"

Riza gritted her teeth, and continued, her voice's amplitude increasing each second. "You abandoned her! You bastard! You screwed it up for all of us!"

She screamed the last part out, and was left panting heavily. Edward and Alphonse's eyes were wide in shock, but they didn't say anything. Destiny's smirk grew larger, and he twirled a small pen in his fingers.

"Do you really hate being the daughter of one who influences events? It's my job, just like you work for that stupid military of yours. If it weren't for me, you would have never have been born, after all," said Destiny.

"I don't care," Riza said quietly. "I don't have all that much to live for anyway."

"Um, Riza-san… could you continue?" asked Alphonse, wondering if he should have asked that or not.

"Sure, Alphonse," she said with a weak smile. "After _he_ left us, Lena, my mother, was driven into a state of depression. She named me by sticking her favorite letters together. Everybody approved of that, because they thought I would never deserve a _real_ name. Lena had been quite popular in the Ishbalan community, and I was never to be accepted there. I was alone. No child wanted to be my friend. Their parents all told them to avert their eyes, and to leave the half-breed alone. I was always cold and dirty, for Lena was never in any condition to take care of me."

"That's terrible," said Alphonse, staring at the floor, not wanting to meet anybody's eyes.

"When I turned 13, everyone had had enough with giving the minimum they did to take care of me. They sent me out to Central with enough money for 3 nights at a hotel and food and a suitcase full of near-rags. I never saw any of them again. And I am happy about that, for they would probably still treat me the same.

All I knew was my name, and that I was somehow connected to the military. Searching for answers, I enrolled myself into a school to have access to the library. I had few friends there, but one girl always stuck out. Her name was Jessica.

From the beginning, I could tell that Jessica was different. She seemed to know everybody, but never gained her friends by having the snobby, popular attitude that others had. She came to be my best friend. We shared everything, and she was particularly interested in my past, though it hurt to talk about it.

When we were 16, we both were accepted into the military school. We had ambitions to become heroes and do good for the state. Secretly, I also wished to search for answers.

Jessica's family had great influence, and I always had excellent grades. Nobody ever did make the connection about whom I was related to, but that suited me just fine. I worked to develop a great name for myself, and I never wanted anybody else's name to get me there. I admit, I've always been very ambitious, but sometimes I could be very arrogant."

"So you can be honest with yourself," said Destiny. "But do you still wonder where your lover is?"

"Lover?" echoed Alphonse.

"Yes, her lover," spat Destiny. "But before it was different. He was that pretty-boy Major she always lusted after. She followed him everywhere like a lovesick puppy. But he did cause a few problems between my Riza and Ms. Jessica Tarry."

You can probably guess the problems, but if you don't… more interest for the story! HUZZAH!

Note: Lena is said like Leh-nah, not Lee-nah


	8. Jessica

Well, I've been thinking I should do this for a while. A lot of the stuff about Riza and Destiny has been implied… so I'll put everything you need to know up!

1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye

Age: 28

Eye color: Ishbalan red

Hair color: blonde

Parents: Destiny Hawkeye and Lena Jennis

Birthplace: Ishbal

Race: Amestrian/Ishbalan

Personality: Soft-spoken, ambitious, somewhat arrogant, passionate for what she believes in, secretive

Anything else: Her crush on Roy Mustang does lead to some problems…

(Former) Major Destiny Hawkeye

Age: 57

Eye color: light blue

Hair color: blonde

Parents: Kent Hawkeye and Norah Fitzgerald

Birthplace: East City, Amestris

Race: Amestrian

Personality: Tricky, cunning, very vain

Anything else: He meddles with events to make them go the way he wants them to. He also has certain powers that he uses to influence these events. He is also in league with the homunculi, but is not one of them.

There ya go, now on with the story about Fullmetal Alchemist which I do not own!

"Problems… yes. Once Roy came into the picture, we… Darnit, this is too hard to explain," said Riza.

"Allow me to help you," said Destiny.

"No way," she shouted. "But… it would give a better picture. Fine, _Dad, _do it or whatever."

"What?" cried Alphonse. "What's going on?"

Destiny waved his arms around in a rather stupid manner. Edward had to surpress a few giggles, but he managed to turn them into fake coughs. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Edward-kun… Alphonse-kun… close your eyes, and see as I did 9 long years ago."

FLASHBACK!

"Riza… wait up!" A girl that Edward and Alphonse had never seen before in their lives panted as she tried to catch up.

Riza turned around, and sighed.

"Jessica, you really should work on your endurance," Riza said with a smile.

Riza's hair was cut so that her bangs were in a side part similar to how it was when she grew up, but the rest of her hair was cut straight so it gently brushed her shoulders. Her eyes contrasted with a smooth red that stood out from other people. She was shorter than her friend, but she was of average height.

Jessica was tall and had a mane of black hair. She took great pride in her hair, and always kept it shiny and neat. Her eyes were of a beautiful cool blue. Most would envy her good looks, but she stayed humble about it all.

Both girls were 17, and were wearing new blue military uniforms. Corporals' epaulettes were on their shoulders.

"But Riza, there's so much other stuff I'd rather be doing."

She paused, and grinned.

"Like meeting that guy right there," she said, pointing him out.

'He's cute,' thought Riza, but she didn't say anything.

"_We can hear your thoughts?"_

"_Yes," said Riza. "This world is from my memories, Edward."_

"_I brought it out to help my lovely Riza explain," said Destiny._

"…" _Riza didn't say anything._

Jessica ran over to a young man with dark hair and eyes. He looked very familiar…

"Hey hot stuff, what's your name?"

"Mustang. Sergeant Roy Mustang," he said with a handsome smile.

"Well I'm Jessica Tarry. A corporal. I like my military men. They aren't wimps like some of those other guys," said Jessica, flashing a smile back at him.

Riza trotted up behind Jessica, and stopped a couple of feet behind her. She couldn't believe how unbelievably handsome Roy was.

'But Jessica saw him first. It's finders-keepers, right?'

"_I think you see why I didn't want to explain this," said Riza._

"_Yeah," said Alphonse. "Was Jessica a nice person? She isn't exactly being portrayed in the best light, I don't think."_

"_I see what you mean, but she was a very good person. But when it came to guys, she didn't think the same as normal."_

"_God, I hate romance stories," mumbled Edward._

ALL RIGHTY! That's all for today!


	9. Time for the date!

Reviewers make me happy  I really appreciate everything… And I have to mention some more random details that are implied or simply not stated again: The military school was a one-year training program. You automatically rose to the rank of Corporal if you passed, because you took all that extra drilling. Riza and Jessica just graduated. Also, Riza is a bit timid around boys, so that's why she's a bit OOC. Also, she keeps some of her hair out of her eyes with hairclips. This will be important pretty soon, just thought you should know. I've drawn some illustrations that might help with visualization, and I might put them up. I don't own FMA, so on with it!

"So Roy, what do you do in the military?" asked Jessica.

"I train the rookie privates and all, but I have other aspirations. Well, I'm thinking of taking the state alchemists exam. I'm pretty good at alchemy," said Roy.

"Interesting…"

"Hm… someone so good-looking as you being here and all… Why don't we go out on Saturday?" suggested Roy.

"Sounds perfect," said Jessica. "When can you pick me up?"

Roy frowned. "I can't drive."

"Neither can I," said Jessica. "This is a problem."

Roy didn't say anything, but glanced at Riza hiding behind Jessica.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Riza blushed. "R-Riza Haw-"

"She's my friend Hawkeye," Jessica cut her off. "And she can drive a car!"

Riza wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to offend anybody. She was now to be addressed by her last name instead of the friendlier first. If she ever had a chance with him, that would have to change.

"Perfect!" yelled Roy, snapping his fingers.

Roy had forgotten that he had been wearing his gloves, so his, Jessica's, and Riza's were now somewhat charred.

"Darnit… I've got to work on my memory."

"_Ha!" Edward cried. "Colonel Idiot isn't all that cool and suave after all."_

_Riza shot him a sharp glare, and Alphonse was just confused. He still didn't exactly know who Roy was, even though Edward had explained the story._

_  
_"So, Hawkeye was it? Pick me up at this address at 7:30 Saturday, then," said Roy, handing Riza a slip of paper.

"All right," she said almost in a whisper.

"See you, Roy!"

"And you, my lady," Roy kissed her hand, and went off.

"Riza, he's so dreamy! I can't wait for Saturday," she sang.

"_Would you like me to advance this a bit?" asked Destiny._

"_Fine," said Riza. "But don't miss anything."_

"Jess, let's go! Don't be slow!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses," moaned Jessica. "I'm finishing up my eyeliner."

"I'm driving, and if we don't go soon, we'll get held up my traffic!" Riza shouted through the door.

"Traffic for what?"

"I don't know, they said something about it on the radio, but your hair dryer blotted the sound out," she replied back sharply.

"_Okay, moving on," said Destiny._

"_This is confusing, Brother," Alphonse whispered to Edward._

"We're at the restaurant," said Roy, tapping Riza on the shoulder.

"'K," she said, stopping to pull into a parking space.

The three got out of the car. Roy was wearing a stylish blue button-up. Jessica was wearing a simple yet elegant pink camisole with a darker pink skirt. Riza was wearing a lavender tank top with black pants with a wide bottom. She wasn't going on the date, but she was going to have a table to herself in the restaurant.

"Oh yeah," said Roy. "My friend Jean is going to meet us here. It can be a double-date."

'Great,' thought Riza. 'A blind date with this Jean character."

YAY! Havoc's in the story! I hate Havoc x Riza, but I wanted to throw him in… Oh well, it won't end up so well.


	10. Get ready

Mm… I like Hughes too, Mormongoth, but it's hard to write as him. So Havoc it is! I don't own FMA; so let's get moving!

"Jessica, your earrings are really pretty," said Roy. "Where did you get them?"

"They were my Mom's. She said to give them to my daughter when I get older. They're some of the best-quality amethyst."

Riza fingered her own ears. They had been pierced once, but the holes were starting to close up. She had lost her own pair when Jessica had done some "spring cleaning".

Jessica, Roy, and Riza went into the fancy restaurant. The lights were very dim, and candles were on every table.

"Oi, Jean!" called Roy.

A sleepy-looking blond fellow raised his hand in a lazy wave, and sighed. "You're late. I ordered for us already. I hope you don't mind chicken."

"Wonderful greeting. You really do have a way with words," said Roy, sitting down diagonal to him. Riza sat next to Roy, so she was across from her "Date", and Jessica sat next to Havoc.

"Well, Jean, this is Hawkeye," said Roy.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting first name."

Riza blushed. "Actually it's Riza. Jessica introduced me to you by last name, Roy."

Jessica shrugged, and stared into Roy's handsome dark eyes. Roy stared back with a sickeningly sweet smile. Riza wanted to gag in disgust.

'Ugh, he's perfect, but I hate this lovey-dovey crap,' she thought.

_Edward laughed out loud, and Destiny gave an amused smile._

"_You really were quite crude with your thoughts there," Edward choked out._

"_Well just think about your thoughts, Edward-kun. How do you think yours compare?_

Alphonse stifled a giggle. He was starting to think that Riza was pretty neat. 

"So, Riza. Tell me about yourself," said Havoc, trying to make halfway decent conversation. "I'm a Corporal too, but I don't have any hobbies."

"Mm, I don't really do so much either. I read a lot, but mostly I just doodle."

"Doodle? Are you an artist?" Roy asked, now quite interested.

Riza blushed even more than before. "Well, it's not really anything special…"

"Don't be modest, Riza! Your art is flippin' awesome!" said Jessica, gesturing to her purse. "Show them!"

Riza shrugged, and unzipped the bag. She fished around, and pulled out a mini folder. She opened it up slowly, and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Riza fanned them so that the boys could see.

"Wow…" Jean gaped in awe.

"That's amazing!" cried Roy. "You should sell them or something! The people are so realistic, and the color choice is excellent!"

"You seem to know something about art," said Jessica, pulling a hunk of bread out of the breadbasket. She ripped it in half, and gave one half to Roy.

"Well, I did take a course a couple years ago. It was really intense, so I didn't think it was right for me," explained Roy, taking a bite after he had finished speaking.

Suddenly, the hostess came running in hysterics. She was screaming something that nobody could understand.

"What?" everybody shouted back at her.

"There's been an attack! Th-This strange man in red and blue is wreaking havoc on the city!"

"Sounds like a job for… Super Soldiers!" Jessica shouted.

Roy laughed, and stood up. Riza and Jean did the same. Roy threw some change on the table for the inconvenience.

"Okay, guys! Let's go!" he shouted.

"We'll take my car," Riza said in a fairly calm voice "I have some spare guns in the trunk!"

Jean and Roy stared at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"_Weirdo," said Edward._

"That's our Riza, always prepared in the strangest ways possible," said Jessica, breaking the awkward silence. "Now let's go!"

All four of them bolted out of the restaurant, and Roy, Jessica and Jean threw themselves in the car. Riza opened the trunk, and pulled out 3 rifles and 3 pistols. She got into the front seat, and tossed the rifles back to the boys, and gave a pistol to Jessica. Riza strapped on her rifle, and stuck the pistols into the holster she had brought out.

"Why so many guns?" asked Jean.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? Riza's a real whiz at firearms. She was top of the class in anything to do with guns. Her last name really fits, as we always used to say she had the 'Eye of the Hawk.'"

Riza fingered the steering wheel to find a comfortable grip, and turned around. "Strap up, boys. I can be a reckless driver when the time calls."

She whipped her head around, and stepped on the gas.

Whoa, this was a really difficult chapter to write! I'm only 14, so it was hard for me to fit in all the adult stuff. But yeah, my "clever" foreshadowing is going to come into play soon.


	11. A coincidental encounter?

FMA-KH-LOVER: Sorry, I just HAD to say weirdo, and Al and Destiny couldn't… And no, you're not crazy.

Anicka: Actually, that was my longest chapter. 800 words total. And Riza's guns will have their moment… you will see.

Nothing much else to say, so… Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me (Sob) so on with the story!

"WHOA!" Havoc yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Right…" Havoc highly doubted that was true, being driven by this crazy woman.

Nobody said anything for a while as Riza speeded across the city. Roy clenched his teeth, and wouldn't let go of the back of the seat. (He said later that he was only pretending to be scared)

"Um, well I guess that's him," Jessica mumbled, pointing at a laughing man wearing red Bermuda shirt with a light blue long sleeve under it and black work pants.

"_Is that who I think it is?" asked Alphonse._

"_Well who else could it be?" Destiny answered,_

"What would have made you think that?" Roy said under his breath.

Riza skidded the car into a stop, and hopped out. Jessica and Roy slowly followed.

"Jean, come out. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Roy.

"Fine, but if anyone dies, I am so out of here."

After Jean had reluctantly gotten out of the car, they were ready. Riza felt like she could hyperventilate at the moment. She didn't know what would happen with a possible terrorist around.

"Hahaha!" The man laughed.

"Don't do anything else," Jessica said, trying to sound brave. "We're armed, and we won't hurt you if you don't give up!"

"Ha, you can't frighten me, for I am Destiny Hawkeye!"

"_Ah, good times," said Destiny._

"_Father… I hate you."_

"Hawkeye?" Roy, Riza, Jessica and Jean all shouted at the same time.

"What, is there something wrong with my last name?" he asked.

Riza took a deep breath, and spoke. "Well, sir, that's my last name…"

Destiny stepped closer to Riza. She jumped back in a mix of fear and surprise. Destiny looked into her eyes, and he seemed to be scanning them.

"Girl, what was your mother's name?"

Riza blinked, surprised at the question. She didn't say anything for a moment. She fingered her hairclips nervously, and took a deep breath.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Girl', sir," replied Riza, surprised at her own biting words. "And my mother's name is Lena, if that means anything to you."

"What the hell do you need to know this for?" Jessica yelled at Destiny. "Riza probably doesn't want to know anything about you, and we don't want to hear any of your crap."

"Shut up," Destiny said simply, shooting a blast from his hand.

Jessica just stood there, staring blankly. Roy realized the danger, and tried to jump in front of her, but he missed her, and his hair was singed. Otherwise, he was fine, but Jessica doesn't.

She lay on the floor, eyes wide with shock. Her stomach was in shreds, and she clung onto a few threads of life.

Sorry for not finishing… I was kind of busy, and there was some computer confusion. Hopefully this was a decent, though short chapter.


	12. Death

All right, I think this is the second or third to last chapter. And I apologize for the mistakes. The trip took a lot out of me. And also how I couldn't log on (Though I don't think anyone can) One more thing I've realized: Ed should have been more concerned with killing Dante, but I can't fix that now. But what does make me happy is the new FMA chapter! I got some things sort of correct. Like how Riza's father seems a bit "off", and a military school! I also originally planned for Jessica to die in Ishbal, but that didn't work out. But I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (Though I wish I owned Fletcher)

"WHAT?" Edward and Alphonse cried.

"R-Roy?" Jessica gasped.

"Jessica!" Roy and Riza both shouted at the same time.

Roy and Riza were quickly by her side. Jean hung back, and bit his lip. He didn't know what else to do.

"Jessica, you're… you're going to be okay," said Roy. "And if it doesn't work out… I love you."

Riza closed her eyes, wishing that Roy was telling her that, but she didn't want to be in Jessica's position. Silent tears fell from her face.

"Riza?"

Riza's head popped up in surprise. She had been swimming in her own self-pity, and had forgotten what really mattered.

"Jess…"

"You know, a-all of the friends I've had… they were all preppy and… th-they were stuck up," Jessica spoke with great difficulty. "But you… were different. You were a real person. S-someone who cared about what was important. And for… for that… I just wanted to say that you are my best friend that… I've ever had."

"Jessica, I've never had friends before you. Never. So you are by default my best friend," said Riza with a weak smile.

"You know… there's something you should know. Roy… could you go away f-for a second?"

Roy nodded solemnly, and stepped back a bit.

"I've seen… h-how you look at him, Ri. You love him."

"What... I…" she was very surprised. "Yes, It's true."

Jessica nodded, and took her earrings out of her earlobes.

"Go after him… with everything you've got. That's my last wish. And take these. They mean something… to me," Jessica said in a steadily fading voice. "You… can come back Roy,"

She gestured, and he came back. Riza silently took the earrings that had meant so much to Jessica.

While Riza was thinking, Roy and Jessica were having a conversation, but the words didn't matter to her anymore. Her best friend was dying, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I hate to break up the pity party, children, but aren't you fighting me?" Destiny said in his cruel voice.

"You… you…" Riza was angry, and nothing could stop her.

Riza pulled out 2 pistols –one black, and one silver- and unleashed rapid fire until she couldn't shoot anymore.

"One for Momo!" she cried triumphantly.

"I think you're clearly mistaken, child. And who the heck is Momo?"

"Momo…" Jessica moaned. "It's Riza's silver gun…"

Destiny, Roy, and Jean blinked, and then went back to what they were doing.

"Right, well then," Destiny said awkwardly. "But you should know that you are my daughter!"

"Right, then," said Destiny. "I think that's quite enough."

They flashed back to the present day, and landed in the same large room.

"Edward, Alphonse, let me tell the end of the story," Riza said.

Ya, bad cliffhanger…


	13. I kill for my own reasons

Momo came about when I was roleplaying online as Riza, and in a weird spur of the moment thing, I randomly came up with Momo, the gun who shouldn't have gotten a perm. Yes, it was weird, but Momo will end up in more than one story that is written because he's cool! Ooh, and just so you all know, Destiny is inspired by Mr. Tiny from Cirque Du Freak. I don't own FMA… so let's just move on with our lives.

"We're ready," said Alphonse, nodding his head.

Riza took a deep breath. "The battle didn't go so well, and we ended up losing to my father. Jessica couldn't recover, and she died. Being promoted to Sergeant for the work I had done didn't lessen the ache I felt. I had more responsibilities then before, so at least that kept my mind busy.

"I broke up with Havoc after the funeral. I don't think there was anything between us, and he never realized that I only had eyes for Roy. He was strong, sweet, and truly cared for people. I vowed to myself to follow him for the rest of my life, even if he never knew why. I loved him from the bottom of my heart, and nothing could stop that."

Edward sneezed, and Alphonse shot him a glare. Destiny suppressed a giggle.

"Ahem…" Riza cleared her throat awkwardly. "When the Ishbalan war started, I was sent to the front lines immediately. It was lonely for me out there, because Roy was busy with the state alchemists and their slaughter. I killed so many… so many innocent lives. People… that I had known before. They had never treated me well, but I knew them."

Riza had sobbed through the last half of the paragraph, and it was becoming difficult for her to continue. Some things are not meant to be said, and though Riza did want to go on, she knew that somebody had to know.

"And… after the war. Roy was a decorated war hero, and I earned an officer's commission. It made me happy… because I could stay close to him, but it was only because I had killed the ones who had tried to kill my soul so long ago."

"Riza…" Edward said sadly. "Don't cry, you did what you had to."

"Yes, but that doesn't justify it at all. There are some things you learn when you become an adult. You may think that you have grown up already, Ed, but there is still so much for you to know."

"Yes, yes, all is finished now with the story. You know the rest of the story, Elric. Now, I've been patient with you, so now it's _my _turn to have some fun," Destiny interrupted. "Riza, dear. Why do you think you are here now?"

At Riza's puzzled expression, Destiny grinned wider than before.

"You know I am what you call an 'influencer of events.' I sometimes bend what should have happened and create new futures that are what I want them to be," said Destiny.

"WHAT?" asked Edward, Alphonse, and Riza at the same time.

Okies, see ya later peeps!


	14. The End?

Thanks reviewy peoples! Reviews FEED ME! But this is the last chapter, and I'm so sad to see it go. I don't Fullmetal Alchemist… banana?

"Yes, there was supposed to be another string of events going on now. But I caused a few diversions to change that. Dante was supposed to leave while you were on the other side of the gate Edward," explained Destiny. "And Roy was supposed to almost be killed by Frank Archer, and before that, he was supposed to defeat the Fuhrer. But I changed everything, and all so this could happen!"

He laughed maniacally for a while, much to our three heroes' horror.

"Wait, what was supposed to happen?" asked Edward.

Destiny grinned. "This."

He pulled back a curtain to reveal Roy, bound, and apparently unconscious. Riza's eyes widened, and she immediately darted to him.

"General!" she sobbed. "Father, you dirty rotten… w-why would you do this to him?"

"So he could hear the whole story. I'm such a meddler."

Alphonse spoke up. "But he's knocked out, sir. How could he hear us?"

"Alphonse, I have powers beyond that of a mortal or alchemist.. Making him only hear and use the normal body processes for somebody like me," Destiny said as if he was all high and mighty, which might be true. "Now that this is all over, I'll just release the spell."

He formed his hands into many bizarre hand signs. The effects of the spell weren't immediate, but after a minute, Roy slowly opened his eyes.

"R-Riza?" he said weakly.

"General…" Riza's voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She would never have broken down like those hopeless girls in the romance novels. But with all that was happening, Riza felt she was turning into one of them. But people didn't change overnight, and she wasn't completely sure what to do in this situation.

"Mustang, I'm sorry…"

"Riza… I-it's all right. You didn't do anything wrong," Roy spoke softly, as the spell's effects were taking a while to wear off.

"Not all the lovey-dovey crap again," groaned Destiny. "I never thought you were right for my daughter, so you will have to die now."

"General Idiot!" Edward yelled. "You can't lose to this nutcase! Get off your lazy butt, and kill him!"

"Brother, that was a bit harsh," said Alphonse.

"It's called motivation, Al," said Edward, getting pumped up.

"Whatever you say, Ed."

Riza was tearing at the ropes crudely tying Roy to the wall. As she was getting to one on his right arm, Roy's eyes snapped open. The dreary gaze was gone. A man of action was ready for anything.

"Lieutenant, I can take care of this now."

"Yes sir," said Riza, pulling out her gun to cover Roy's position as he was untying himself.

"Fullmetal," called Roy.

"I'm not a soldier anymore, Mustang. I'm a civilian. It begins with a "C". I hope you know the word," Edward said with an understanding nod.

Edward pulled off his glove, and extended the automail into a shiny and dangerous-looking blade. He got into a battle stance, and glared at Destiny. Riza aimed her pistol,(Yes, that was Momo) and Roy tore off the final ropes. All stood at ready.

"All 3 of you are going to fight me?" Destiny asked, clearly surprised at this.

"All_ 4 _of us," said Alphonse. "Your futures you have created have turned on you. You didn't see this coming, did you, Sir?"

"I, no…" Destiny was sweating buckets. He closed his eyes, and started to look constipated. "I can't win this fight… too many… now they are too strong… We'll meet again."

Destiny frantically made some hand signs, and disappeared.

"That means we won," said Riza.

"Yes Lieutenant, we may have won that battle, but there's one battle you haven't won yet."

One week later…

Roy was sitting at his desk, admiring his shiny new engagement ring. Riza was sitting in a chair off in the corner, working on forging Roy's paperwork. She glanced at her own new ring, and snuck a small smile at her fiancée. She fingered two small hairclips and a pair of amethyst earrings. She fiddled with them for a minute, before returning them to her pocket.

"'Riza Mustang'," said Roy, breaking the silence. "I kind of like the sound of that."

"Captain Riza Mustang," Riza added. "To the generals, assisting in the defeat of a public threat earns me a long-deserve promotion."

The door was thrown open. Hughes and the Elrics filed in.

"Just dropping in, sir," said Hughes. "Want to see this new picture of my family?"

"No Hughes," said Roy. "Now please leave. I wanted to talk to the Elrics alone."

"Fine," Hughes muttered, slipping out the door.

"Why did you want to see us sir?" questioned Edward.

"Fullmetal, I know you don't wish to burden your brother with your problems," said Roy. "But I believe since he can also do alchemy without a transmutation circle, he would be a valuable soldier in the military. Maybe in a few years he could join up?"

Alphonse smiled. "I'd like that, Mr. Mustang."

"Good," said Riza. "We'll all have our own happy endings."

Yes, Riza finally fulfilled Jessica's dying wish! Yay, I'm so happy with this story!


End file.
